


A Little Green Monster

by catsanddragons



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Implied Relationships, Other, Thanos is abusive asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsanddragons/pseuds/catsanddragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed wants too see how his little sister is doing. Envy wants to  go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Green Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Read the notes at end if confused.

Greed leaned against the wall of some seedy bar in one of the less reputable corners of the galaxy. His presence went largely unnoticed. His type, muscly, dark haired, and vaguely inhuman, was hardly an unusual sight in a place like this.  
However, the same could not be said for the people he was watching. His red eyes glinted with a kind of amusement he watched a beautiful green skinned women as she prowled into the bar effectively drawing the undivided attention of all of its inhabitants. Though part of that was due, not to her, but to those who followed her. 

A well known mass murder, sentient foliage, a small creature that was visibly enraged by the universe and a Terran of all things.

They were without a doubt one of the strangest group of people he had ever seen, and that was saying something. Still mismatched as they were it was clear from how almost relaxed Green was around them, the group was no temporary alliance of mercenaries, but something perilously close to a family.

Greed grinned at the thought.

“Looks like Little Green has done pretty well for herself” He glanced into the shadows behind him “haven’t she Envy.”

A smaller man or women, it was difficult to tell, with long black dreadlocks detached itself from the wall and glared at its companion.

“Are you done with being so bloody sentimental?”It said derisively. “We have places to be.”

“Perhaps you should be more sentimental yourself. She is our sister after all. I’m starting to think you don’t care about family.”

Envy snorted “Of course I don’t and neither do you, for good reason. If either of us cared about every one of our so called siblings, we would both be dead,” 

Greed hummed noncommittally he as briefly turned his eyes away from little Gamora to rove over the bar, taking in potential threats (few and far between) and possible company(much more numerous), in equal measure, before returning focus to his little sister and her little friends, and cocking his head to the side.

“True, but she was my favourite. Well second favourite.” He amended, when he felt Envy’s glare burrowing into his back. Jealous little thing his partner was, even after all these years. 

“I felt I had to see how she was doing.”

“Well you’ve seen her now; she’s fine, made friends and everything. Now let’s go home.”

Greed turned his sharks grin towards Envy. “Oh now I know what this is about you’re just impatient to go back to stalking our golden friend.” His sibling gave him the evil eye and almost pouted. Yes he was a jealous, sniping thing, but an adorable one too. “It’s cool, I’m not judging,” 

He is quite an interesting creature.” Greed slung an arm around Envy’s shoulder and leaned in, putting his lips to his ear .“We can share him” He ignored show of irritation Envy made, and felt familiar warmth bloom in his chest at how they leaned into Greed’s embrace.

“He and his brother are quite an interesting pair, but remember we may have to talk to her, especially if something dose happens with him”

“Do we have to get involved?” Envy muttered in an unusually subdued tone, clearly remembering their father. Greed felt familiar warmth bloom in his chest at how it leaned into its older brother’s side for comfort.  
Not that Envy would ever admit it did that.

“Do you really believe we will have a choice? We cannot stay hidden forever, eventually Thanos will find us.” It hissed in displeasure at the idea and the name itself, with the memories it resurrected. “And when trouble comes, it will be best to stick together. She is very strong, as are her new friends.” 

Envy didn’t respond, but it didn’t move away from Greed either. It stood there with him, staring at their estranged sister with an odd look on its face. Greed wasn’t any hurry to break up the moment either. He was just happy to feel the hum of his siblings pulse, holding it close as he had many times in their festering wound of a childhood in the grip of the mad titan.

So they sat in silence together, each leaning on the other as they had done for most of their life’s, thinking of their chaotic present , their dark past and the little green girl from it ,who had now returned to the stage of their uncertain future.

Finally Envy broke the silence. “Unfortunately” It practically growled out, hilariously enraged at having to concede anything to its brother “You’re probably right, " Greed had that smug smile again. “but no instigating anything, contacting her is to be a last resort.”

"Of course.”

“I mean it; don’t pull anything stupid like leaving a present on their ship to freak her out or something. It isn’t worth the chance of her and her friends just going ballistic and blowing stuff up like they did on Nova Prime”

“Okay”

“I mean it!”

**Author's Note:**

> To any one who is confused this story happens Post Guardians of the Galaxy cannon.  
> Description: Guardians of the Galaxy fan fiction with a slight Fullmetal Alchemist crossover. Post Guardians of the Galaxy cannon. I came up with this because Thanos reminded me of a character called the Father in the anime Fullmetal Alchemist and so I wrote this Alternate Universe where Gamora is not the only one of her "siblings" to rebel against Thanos and introduced two Fullmetal Alchemist characters as her "siblings".


End file.
